Mass Effect 3: Peacemaker
by Kings2387
Summary: This is an initial rough draft to my own personal version of the final events to the Mass Effect universe with Commander Ken Shepard. It follows a Paragade decision making, destroy ending structure with Miranda Lawson as love interest. Please review this story so I can improve both the content and my writing. Thank you for reading!


**Prologue:**

**Crucible Pulse + 7 hours**

With the corpses of Reaper ships strewn about after the energy pulse release from the Crucible even the most green of militia and military had taken to search, rescue and salvage. A red hue still hung in the atmosphere, leaving the moon looking like a blood orange's fruit. The Citadel rested in the sky high above the horizon in much the same shape as earth, badly scared but clinging to life.

Since the energy pulse Admiral Hackett had taken lead on organizing the cleanup crew away from earth. Locally the British forces of the Alliance were hard at work seeking survivors and wounded.

A pair of Search and Rescue volunteers arrived at the site of where the beam had connected the Citadel to earth, the rebar and concrete was reminiscent of history book pictures they had seen of terrorist attacks on Earth during the last century. The familiarity didn't make their job any more pleasant.

Walking through the narrow paths, a German Shepard search and rescue dog leads with his nose. Nostrils soaking in every smell it can comprehend. His owner can only smell victory. He worries his four legged partner can only smell death. Their mission was clear and of the utmost importance: locate the bodies of fallen Task Force Hammer members, or against all odds maybe a survivor.

"The Dog has something, another body at grid point Delta-5." The handler sighed over the radio.

The rain had increased, turning the dirt and rubble into muck. A team of four hopped out of a small transport, already filled to the brim in bodies. As they grabbed their tools the dog nosed at the hand of the fallen soldier. The K-9 patiently waited for his master as they uncovered another statistic to add to the war. Most would only be known for the next view days by rank or serial numbers. The militia was even less likely to ever be identified.

"Let the General know, we have located the body of Admiral Anderson. Confirm KIA"

The long hours and weather were taking a toll on the team, after loading the fallen Admiral onto the transport as a priest said a prayer over the fallen the volunteers realized the dog was gone. His howl on the next block sounded much more ominous than intended, leading the men to investigate with pistols drawn. They discovered the dog nudging at a barely breathing body. Breathlessly the survivor said "good boy, you're a good shepherd" before passing out but not before brandishing his dog-tags.

"Get Command now! We have a survivor and he's N7!"

Within minutes half of the local search & rescue camp was on the scene, multiple medics ready to lend a hand to something with a pulse.

"He's doesn't look good, if it hadn't been for this dog he'd have been a goner by the time we got here." The volunteer's words had a pinch of relief. His partner on the other hand had taken to guarding his survivor, growling at anyone he hadn't properly given sniffing clearance to.

As the survivor was loaded onto transport to the nearest medical facility a doctor shook his head looking at the sky. The rain seemed to give the night sky a pink hue as the red pulse was finally beginning to dissipate. He could see the stars and he wondered to himself how a man in such terrible shape, with those types of injuries could have survived. Partial cybernetics had exploded under the energy, causing immense damage and his burns were terrible to say the least. His being alive was no other than a miracle, and that dog had to be his guardian angel. Time would tell if he would recover.

Crucible Pulse + 3 days

"Admiral Hackett, the team in London has confirmed a barely alive Commander Shepard, he is on life support and in a coma, and they await orders, sir."

Hackett: If they let him die ill personally dishonorably discharge all of them! Get Miranda Lawson in contact with them now, and tell her that any and all resources she needs will be hers.

Aid: "Yes sir, but shouldn't the council be in on you promising those resources?"

Hackett: "I hope after only a matter of days they haven't forgotten who they owe for annihilation being avoided."

Crucible Pulse + 4 days

Miranda: Admiral, I apologize for my delay communications are still hit and miss. I have procured transport to the site. How bad of shape is he in?

Hackett: Nothing like you rebuilt before, he's at least alive this time. If there is anyone who can save him it is you. The Salarian's and Asari will be there in a day or two, your resources won't be immense or easy to get but we will get them.

Miranda: Is it true there is a dog…guarding him?

Hackett: That is correct; the dog discovered him and has taken to protecting and lying with him. His handler can't explain the disobedience. Will it be a problem Miss Lawson?

Miranda: No, I'll find a way around it. The dog is the least of my worries at this point. I need the Asari and Salarian doctors as soon as possible, we can't keep him in a tent, we need a proper medical facility.

**Chapter 1**

**Crucible Pulse + 1 year, 2 months, 9 days**

I awoke to the drone of a monotonous unrecognizable voice over the intercom system. As I looked around I realized I had to be alive, this revelation led to instantaneous panic to which a medical VI broke into song. Not anything pleasant, even the Reaper's groan was more pleasing to the ears than that voice on repeat.

VI: Paging Doctor's Michel and Chakwas, Shepard is awake.

The VI had hijacked the intercom system from the original voice, and as I looked down over my body the only word I heard from the VI's sentence was "awake". How could it be that I was alive? Unscathed? I had sacrificed myself to end the Reaper threat. I didn't want a hero's welcome, I hadn't done it for the glory I had done it for my friends, love ones; I had done it for the future of all races. This wasn't supposed to be how my story ended.

The door opened and in walked Dr. Chakwas and Dr. Michel, along with a handful of nurses and media gathering behind them outside the door.

Chakwas: It is good to see you are awake Commander, we had hoped the deep sedative would wear off soon.

Michel: You suffered a lot of damage Commander, but nothing you handn't lived…

Before her sentence was complete I heard a familiar voice just outside the door. It was no doubt Miranda

Miranda: Get back, he just woke up. Let me through!"

As the doors opened I saw Miranda as well as a small squad of Alliance Marines. Hackett stepped out of the group of guards along with Miranda up next to the bed. The doctors moved out of her way, while still checking my vital signs and appendages.

Hackett: Welcome back, Commander.

Miranda: *tearing up* Yes, Welcome back.

Before I could get a word in Hackett spoke more, his speech clearly practiced. He always had a certain bravado when he had practiced his words.

Hackett: Your injuries fighting the reapers were extensive, but thanks to the Doctors expertise, Ms. Lawson's information on Project Lazarus and the Shadow Broker's and Galaxies funding you have been healed to your form before the Reapers invaded.

I looked down again, where last I knew open wounds soaked in blood were healed. No scaring.

Shep: How bad was I? How long have I been…

Before I could finish Miranda cut in.

Miranda: Honestly, No worse than during the original Lazarus Project, your cybernetics are likely the reason you lived through the experience, even though they did extreme damage themselves. You have been out for a little over a year Shepard, rebuilding you once allowed us to do it better and faster this time. *Breaking a sly grin* The Alliance is far less inept than I once thought.

Hackett also cracked a smile at Miranda's jab as the doctors finished their tests. I attempted to stand under my own power and while a little wobbly Miranda helped brace me as the Admiral handed me a duffel bag from the far end of the room.

Hackett: Everyone out, let's give the Commander some privacy.

Everyone left except Miranda, who began pulling clothes from the duffel. We didn't speak but every time her eyes met mine I saw a tear run down her face. It was nice to slide into jeans again, and tennis shoes were something I hadn't worn in years, it took me back to days as an N7 trainee. A Normandy crew t-shirt was the final piece as Miranda dug for the final time into the duffel.

Miranda: I made sure to grab this from Joker, It has kept me warm many nights staying with you here. *Handing Shepard his N7 Hoodie*

As I gazed around the room I was forced to ask.

Shep: Why is there a dog in the corner? Wait…is that the dog from the beam site?

Miranda: Yes, he hasn't left your side since he founded you. Vega has taken to calling him Major, since he never leaves your side. His nicknames and humored observation of rank is something to like about the Alliance.

Miranda smiled slightly; leave it to her to enjoy Vega's nicknames.

The dog arose from a nap to investigate my standing, he took to my side very deserving of his name.

Shep: I can't believe I am standing here, The Reapers are really gone?

Miranda: You destroyed them, and thanks to the galaxy coming together under your command everything has been repaired almost as quickly as you were.

Shep: Did the crew survive? What happened to the fleets and relays?

Miranda: The fleets are all respectively home now; the Citadel is still under repairs but is almost to its former glory and is rumored to soon be better than ever, in large part to the Keepers. The crew survived, EDI's software had to be rebuilt from scratch, luckily before the mission she had given joker back-ups and the entirety of the Geth fleet fell silent, inactive and some was even destroyed during the purge from the Crucible. They have been rebuilt in their same form to the best of the Quarian's ability; oddly they took to repairing their old enemy instead of rebuilding Rannoch. The relay's all work, but some are still in the finishing touches of reconstruction.

Shep: What of the council?

Miranda: The council has improved with the knowledge that coming together offers, but you will have to see it for yourself. Your presence is requested there, but we should wait on Lt. Commander Williams.

Shep: Williams?

Before I could finish my question noise came from outside the door, and Ashley walked through the door with 5 Alliance Marines including Vega in pristine N7 armor. All snapped to salutes.

Shep: At ease. What is with the escort Ash?

Ash: We're here to help you out of this hospital and to get you to the Citadel Council. The Normandy is awaiting your return Commander.

Leaving the hospital room I could see why an escort had been sent. A crowd as large as the hallway and waiting room would allow had gathered. Surprising for a crowd of its size they did not push back against the Alliance escorts, nor did they even make a sound.

Once outside it seemed everyone in London had shown up, including what had to be every Alliance military member from Officer to Cadet; all saluting, even Admiral Hackett. I was too wrapped up in the surreal scene around me. Not so much the crowd of gatherers who were silent, but the view of the city. It had been rebuilt beautifully, some buildings still under repair and as I looked behind me I saw the Alliance Hospital that had saved my life. We all climbed into a transport and were taken to the docking area.

Miranda: The hospital was built on the ruins of where the beam to the citadel had been. On the very ground you were found. It is named after Admiral Anderson.

As the Normandy came into view in the distance I felt the need to ask.

Shep: Why is everyone so quiet?

Vega: They can't believe you are alive. The Alliance has kept your hospital care under secrecy since the end of the war. Many of these people have only heard you referred to as "The Shepard" for the last year.

Shep: Oh

I didn't know what else to say to his explanation. But it was confirmed by the way my escorts kept staring.

Vega: Stop gawking you pendejo's!

Miranda's grip on my arm tightened as we pulled up the Normandy. No crowd was here except for the crew. They all saluted and as I was helped out of the car the crew rushed aboard, with Joker, EDI and Traynor stepping forward.

Joker: Commander! Holy crap it is good to see you! You limp as bad as me now!

EDI: Hello Commander.

Traynor: Welcome home Commander.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed the escorts excused by Ash and Vega. They also came aboard. I was led by Miranda to my cabin, which had some plush upgrades such as a TV. She began to unpack some bags as I feel the Normandy begin to lift.

Miranda: The Council is going to offer you a position. Knowing of your hospitalization they demanded no human would sit in the seat they say is rightfully yours until they knew if you would pull through your injuries.

Shep: Wow that would piss off the Illusive Man. Didn't the human race get left out of affairs?

Miranda: Under any other council probably, but not under this council.

Shep: How so?

Miranda: Liara and Garrus became quite vocal to their respective races Council members; to say they were pushy would be an understatement. The Salarian's have become very Pro-Human. Urdnot Wrex became the first Krogan to sit on the council and Quarian Admiral Shala'Raan vas Tonbay also has a Council seat. The Geth may soon get a seat, but they have waited until the human seat is filled for that.

Shep: Wow, and they all get along?

Miranda: Not always, but Garrus reminds them often of why they are where they are. When they can't agree on common ground or a compromise he usually raises the question of "What would Shepard do" and brings up you stopping the Reapers, and saving their lives against Saren.

Shep: I can't imagine Garrus dealing with politics…

Miranda: He took your death very personally. He was the first when news broke to the council of your being in the hospital that the Council seat for Humans was rightfully yours. During your healing they asked Admiral Hackett and I in at times to comment for humanity.

EDI: Commander, Miss Lawson, we will be arriving at the Citadel in 5 minutes.

Miranda: Thank you, EDI.

Shep: Do you want to talk about us? Is there even still an us? You're not the feelings type but I can see something is eating at you, plus our goodbye wasn't exactly full of closure.

Miranda: I wouldn't have worked to rebuild you, or remained so close to the Alliance had I not wanted there to be, but you should rest, so you can focus on the council. I can share good news in regards to an "us" later.

Arriving at the Citadel was much the same as leaving the hospital. This time at least the crowds made noise. Some cheered as we made our way to through C-Sec guards to the council chambers.

I stood in front of the Council with Vega to my left and Miranda clinging again to my arm and Ash to the right of Miranda.

Salarian Councilor Valern : Welcome Commander Shepard, we are glad to have you back in our chambers after so long.

I glanced at Liara and Garrus; Liara silently sobbed as Garrus stared intently Both stood near the back of the room.

Quarian Councilor Shala'Rann: We are glad you could make it Commander, we are sorry to request your presence so soon fresh from your healing but the Human race needs a Councilor.

Asari Councilor Tevos: No one has the approval of earth and the council more than you. No one belongs in this seat but you Commander. We appreciate the aid Ms. Lawson and Admiral Hackett have given the council but we desire your input on this council.

Shep: I do not belong on some pedestal for my actions in the war. I stand before you because I lived after carrying out my duty. I did nothing someone else in the same position wouldn't have done. I paid no price others of our races didn't, except I am able to stand here now.

Turian Councilor Sparatus: Shepard you united a galaxy under one leader. You changed the council in more than just who is on it but how we rule now. Without you on this council humanity would again likely be a second class race because we trust no one as much as we trust you.

Wrex: You are the only one aside from the turian, that the Krogan will listen to. We want no part of this council and its ill will towards our clan's without you on it!

Valern: We know it is a lot to ask so soon Commander. You would not just be a Councilor though, you would be Chancellor. In the time of conflict again you would be the Commander of our collective armed forces. We have amended our bylaws to grant you this power. As you have already done it once you would be the leading voice of our Council, and our galaxy.

Shep: I need time to consider this position, to get my personal affairs in order.

Tevos: Of course Commander. Spectre Williams will escort you and Miss Lawson to your new apartment on the Presidium.

The journey to the apartment was a blur as I stood dumbfounded by everything the council had asked of, and granted me. It was comforting to have my friends and loved ones so close. Even my new canine companion, comforted my by his presence but things still didn't feel right. Deep inside the faith I had been instilled with as a child told me If I was here there was still work to be done.

Ash:(Arriving at the apartment) Commander, I will be waiting outside if you need me.

Miranda and I peeked around the apartment. Finding many of the things she had previously unpacked on the Normandy neatly placed around the house. A note was left on the table near the kitchen "The Normandy is awaiting your orders in docking. It has been assigned as your personal platform by Admiral Hackett."

Joker's handwriting had gotten worse since the last time I had seen it on Normandy's log books.

Miranda: Look as this view Shepard…

As I walked over to the window I saw a beautiful park with a gold statue in the middle.

Shep: Don't tell me that's me.

Miranda: The council urged all Council planets to place some memorial to you. Some are as simple as a park like here, or a new flagship Carrier for the Alliance Navy named after you like Earth. The Quarian's named their capital city after you. The Asari built a library comprised of all knowledge and stories of you, including the Prothean shards that helped you complete this journey. The Turian's named their new military academy for Officers after you and have worked to develop their own N7 program.

Shep: What became of Javik?

Miranda: He was urged by the Asari not to take his own life. He has become a professor of sorts on Prothean and Ancient civilizations on Illium. Apparently he gets quite into lectures on the Reapers and has a special service through Liara that allows all races to attend his courses of lecture. Being the Shadow broker has its advantages.

Taking Miranda by the hand I led her out to the patio and took to one knee.

Shep: I know I don't have a ring, but I hoped you would become Mrs. Commander Shepard anyway. I don't want to wake up one more time knowing I didn't make you mine. Especially with knowing times before when I wanted to there was always more pressing galactic matters.

Miranda: You know I will you ass, are you expecting me to sit here or on earth while you tour the galaxy for the sake of galactic peace? We both know you can't say no to this chance to serve the galaxy again. I should have joined you after putting my family in order and I won't miss that chance this time.

Shep: I had hoped you would join me, whether that be on Earth, here or on the Normandy, wherever it takes me from here.

Miranda: Liara told me you knew about my inability to have children during your healing. She also helped me find a way to give you a family, if you decided you want one.

Shep: Let me find you a ring first, heck I am surprised you allowed the dog to remain around. You're not really the animal's type.

Miranda: For a while, I worried he might be the only piece of you I might have to hold on to. He seemed to attach himself to me and before long I came to enjoy his company.

I urged Miranda to begin unpacking, and told her I was going to look around and think about the councils offer. I was in reality going to look around the citadel for a ring for her, and oddly might even stop by the Spectre shooting range. She smiled enough as I left and knew she saw through my lie. There is nothing in the galaxy like a diamond and the smell of thermal clips on me to get her in the mood for making up for lost time. Maybe we could work on that family she mentioned.

Screens on the citadel were all the rage of my return, until news broke to a story about a Cerberus facility having been discovered and destroyed by the Alliance out in Batarian space. I couldn't believe I'd been so naive to think the Illusive Man's death would be the end of them. The million dollar question was who led them now. While shopping I heard a news vid in the back of the store talking about problems between the Salarians and Krogan. It seemed after I had left the council had turned to Krogan and Bloodpack attacks on Salarian colonies, linked to anger over the knowledge of the deal attempted to be cut to sabotage the genophage cure.

It appeared Wrex was having trouble controlling his clans; Bakara's words of peace and prosperity were losing their charm on the Krogan. The Salarian's didn't help matters by pointing out this behavior had led to a genophage in the first place. The news led to a splitting headache, lucky for me I had found the ring perfect for Miranda's hand My alliance funded accounts still worked, it seemed wrong to use them on her and not on outfitting a team but maybe I deserved it, and deep down she deserved a 50,000 credit ring. I was too exhausted to attempt the range today, even though I feared a gun would be back in my hand soon.

I arrived home to Ash giving me the message that Miranda had gone shopping for groceries. I put down the ring and began looking up information on Cerberus and the situation with the Krogan and Salarians, luckily my old Spectre, N7 and Alliance codes worked. This time I hadn't been declared dead.

Miranda: You're such a romantic, leaving the ring here for me to clearly find while you read up on your next adventure.

Shep: I'm sorry…I heard the news and…

Miranda: Don't apologize, get back to 100% and take the job. The council needs you. Cerberus is as strong as ever and has spun the deaths during the Reaper war as being the Alliance's inept ability to respond to the threat. The Salarian's egg on the Krogan daily, seeing it as a way to return to a genophage solution.

**Chapter 2**

**Citadel Pulse + 2 years**

I glanced over the news vids sipping coffee in my office. I had inherited Udina's old office after taking the Chancellor position, except I hadn't offended the council and been a thorn in their asses like he had. I had also helped to get the Krogan and Salarian governments to get a long, at least in an official capacity. The Turian's had become humanity's closest ally, which seemed odd considered the first contact war. The Asari played peacemaker on the council, never choosing sides and the Geth and Qurian's were usually not in attendance still working on their home world. The council agreed it was an absence with a good reason.

My assistant entered the office in a hurry for the day's events. Looking disapprovingly at the fact I had not changed into my Council robes yet.

Assistant: Remember sir, lunch with your wife and son's in the presidium after the council meeting, and then you are scheduled to spend the weekend on Rannoch for the wedding of Mr. Vakarian and Admiral um…Vas Rannoch?

Shep: Call them Garrus and Tali, and I believe in an official capacity it is still Vas Normandy. What is on the agenda today Diana?

Diana: The council has begun without you. It seems a terrorist attack overnight on a Salarian STG base reattempting to produce a genophage cure was completely destroyed. Councilor Wrex denies knowledge of the attacks; Councilor Valern is condemning the attack and seeking the council step in to prevent further hostilities. She's threatening to go to war without the council if she must.

Shep: And who's behind the attacks?

Diana: Shadow Broker sources, as well as EDI say it appears to be Cerberus. But it cannot be confirmed.

As we entered the Council Chambers the arguments ended as I entered. They knew I was only silent while trying to keep my calm.

Shep: Valern I believe I speak for the council, including Wrex when I say I condemn these attacks, but blaming Wrex without proof of Krogan involvement in it is petty. If Wrex says he didn't order it then I believe him.

Valern: He may not know of it, that is not my concern! He must learn to control his own people which he clearly cannot. It must be a rival clan then and they must be dealt with.

Wrex: You stupid pyjak the Krogan are busy like the Quarian's rebuilding our home world. We teach the old ways now. But if a war is what you want we can still play that game!

Valern: Then how do you vote Chancellor? How does the Council vote?!

Sparatus: The Turian's vote to condemn the action and deny the Salarian's intervening with the Krogan, any attacks by the Salarian's will be viewed as War by the council.

Tevos: The Asari vote to condemn the action. The Salarian's will not have Asari support on this matter.

Shep: Where is the Geth Councilor?

Shala'Rann: He could not make it, he was damaged in a rebuilding operation and had to undergo repairs. He will fully recover. Lastly; The Quarian's condemn the attack on the STG facility, and vote that any further hostilities will force the council to consider war.

Valern: And how do you vote Chancellor Shepard?

Shep: Please, I much prefer Commander. I abstain from voting, the council has spoken. But I would advise you Valern to get evidence the Krogan did it before pointing blame. I have sources that tell me Cerberus was behind the attack.

Valern: (showing her anger) This council chooses to sit by while my people are attacked by the Krogan, we uplifted them and were forced to deal with those consequences before. We know the Krogan best!

Shep: No you don't Valern, I have fought alongside them. I have visited Tuchunka on multiple occasions. They wish for peace and a new culture with hope for a better future. I have seen that first hand.

Valern: Fine, with council approval I will visit the Krogan home world to meet with Wrex and the clan leaders. We will find a solution to this problem peacefully, if able. I will bring my own security forces and as a Chancellor I hope you will command your Spectre's to be present, as well as yourself.

Shep: I will, now on to second round of business? Continued from last time?

Tevos: Yes, The issue of returning the Citadel to its original home and out of Earth Systems Space.

Shep: I have spoken with Earth's Lisa Ford, much of Earth is opposed to moving it due to claims that Earth's bore the brunt of the Reaper invasion, they claim it should stay where it is as a tribute to the fallen and a remind to the future of the battle on those grounds.

Sparatus: While many of those points are valid, we worry the Citadel will be viewed as too human centric if remained here. We have the galaxies best scientists working on a way to move it back to its original location.

Shep: When the scientists have a safe way to transport it I support it, until then it is too dangerous to those on the Citadel, and Earth space.

Shala'Rann: I agree with Shepard, politics aside we must safeguard the citizens of the Citadel. We know how we work, let those outside of us complain but we rule in a fair and impartial manner.

Tevos: Then it is solved; we will reconvene on the issue when the scientists have found a solution. Until then we will worry about rebuilding home worlds still needing repairs, and the Krogan-Salarian peace treaty.

Shep: One last thing, I will be sending Spectre agents to investigate Cerberus, unless there is disagreement.

Valern: It appears we can leave early. Wrex, I will arrange transport to Tuchunka.

Wrex: Fine.

Glad to be out of the meeting I left for lunch. The robes itched, and I hated wearing them. Wearing civilian clothes still felt odd. Miranda often gave me a hard time for all of my stuff having an N7 logo. It was the only military symbol I had left. The restaurant was nice, and the boys as always were happy to see me. Her fertility treatment the Asari had aided with had made her so fertile we had twins. They were inseparable and both were great boys. The first one was named after myself, he was born almost a hole minute before the other and was the spitting image of myself. My youngest son looked more like his mother, he had her eyes and her attitude. We had named him Legion Mordin Shepard, after friends lost in the war. I hoped deep inside he would strive for peace like they had.

The boys adored the birds on the Citadel, while we enjoyed a homes or apartments on many planets we were at home here. Luckily our boys had been born on Earth, born in Vancouver where the war had truly begun for me.

We ate in a hurried manner to hurry to the Normandy to leave for the wedding.


End file.
